


Lost in Japan

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Mild Sexual Content, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Self-Insert, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tom Hiddleston in a Suit, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Tom couldn't wait to see you.





	Lost in Japan

You posted a picture in your Instagram story of the weather in Tokyo when your make-up artist finished with you. A dress laid on the bed of your hotel room, crowded with people that were helping you and your co star get ready for a panel.

In that moment, your cellphone ringed inside the pocket of your bathrobe. It was a FaceTime call from Tom.

You grinned to yourself and snuck out of the bedroom, answering in the hallway. When your phones made the connection, you saw Tom. He was in a car, wearing a blue suit with a white buttoned-up shirt.

“My saviour,” you said.

“That bad, huh?” He asked you.

“No, just… needed a breath,” you answered and shook the thoughts off your head, focusing on Tom. “You cleaned up nicely.”

“Why, thank you. You look gorgeous too, love.”

You pursed your lips. “Thanks. So… on your way to your press tour?” You inquired.

“Yes, and… Speaking of…”

You squinted. “What?”

“I have an idea,” he said. “And I know, I know you’ll tell me I’m crazy, but… we’ve been meaning to have that talk and I can’t get you off my mind.”

“Yeah… you’ve been pretty present too,” you admitted, your cheeks warming up.

“Good.” You rolled your eyes and he chuckled, his laugh drowning your ears and making you smile. “Then why don’t I fly there?” He suggested.

You frowned. “You’re joking.”

“I don’t joke about you, love.”

“You’re insane.”

“C'mon, love. I’m just a couple hundred kilometers away…”

“You’re twenty one hundred kilometers away,” you stated.

“You looked it up?” He asked, a smug smile on his face. “Do you have plans tonight?”

“…No.”

“Then what’s the problem? I know it’s been haunting you too. I… I want to see where this goes.”

Since you two kissed three weeks ago, you wanted to test the water, see how it could be if you got into a relationship… but you only saw fit to have that conversation in person. The thing was that both of you were on tour with different projects, and this was the first time in almost a month that you were in the same continent.

Tom  _needed_  to see you.

“When would you leave?”

Tom smiled. “When do you leave Japan?”

“Tomorrow night, but I have the day off,” you informed, looking at your feet shifting weights between each other.

“Then I leave tomorrow night.”

“Tom, you don’t have to do that for me.”  

“Buying my ticket to Tokyo as we speak,” he reiterated and he looked at you through the camera. “I want to.”

You nodded. “Okay,” you agreed.

“I’ll see you tonight, love.”

“Bye,” you muttered in a soft voice.

When you hung up, you smiled at your cellphone and then held it against your heart. With your back against the wall, you slided to the floor, biting your lip.

* * *

You were trying to focus on what was happening in front of you, but you couldn’t stop imagining what would come afterwards: finding Tom at the doorstep of your hotel room.

You couldn’t wait.

By the time Tom told you he was on his way to your hotel, you had your bathrobe on and kept your make-up and hair intact. You paced back and forth for so long you were surpised a hole hadn’t opened on the floor.

You heard a knock on the door and you knew it was him. You moved your hands with speed to dry the sweat and took several deep breaths before opening.

“Hey,” he greeted you.

He was carrying a duffle bag. He had the same suit from this afternoon but he’d gotten rid of the tie and had his coat folded on his arm instead of wearing it.

He kissed both of your cheeks. You opened up the door a bit more so he could enter the bedroom.

“You can leave it on the bed,” you told him. You put your hands inside the pockets of your robe, walking towards him. “How was the flight?”

“If I’m honest, I felt like I couldn’t breathe,” Tom confessed.

“You were nervous too?”

“You’re nervous?” Tom asked you, smirking.

You rolled your eyes. “You are unbelievable. You know that?”

Tom chuckled, stretching his arm out to wrap it around your waist and bring you closer to him. You kept your arms crossed over your chest, playing hard to get.

“How was your panel?”

You took a deep breath, putting your hands on his arms. “I could barely focus, to be honest,” you admitted.

“Is that so? Well, I don’t know how I manage to concentrate throughout the day because you don’t leave my head.”

“Where did you get that talk?”

“It’s not talk, it’s a fact.” He caressed your cheek. “I want an us. I… I want to be in a relationship with you, (Y/N).”

In that moment, you undid the knot on your bathrobe, dropping to the floor. You stood in front of Tom, wearing red lingerie. You raised your right leg and grazed it in his.

With the sexiest voice you could muster up, you mumbled, “Then make me yours, Mr. Hiddleston.”

A lascivious smile left his mouth, his blue eyes staring at you with a lustful glow. He tightened his grip on your waist and turned around, switching places with you. He threw you to the bed and crawled on top of you, your laughter filling the bedroom, both of you forgetting there was a world outside of it.


End file.
